Travis Stoll was a Boy
by AzianDemigod16
Summary: A story of how Katie Gardner views Travis Stoll through a couple of years in high school. A story of how Katie Gardner tries to change the connection between herself and Travis Stoll. A story of how what you dream of, won't always happen. "Travis Stoll was a boy…"


_Yo peeps! Wassup?! _

_Sorry for not being on the publishing side of FanFiction for a month, and sorry for not updating the Dating Game. Which by the way has a nomination for an awards thing made by fellow authors… It makes me really excited. THANK YOU GUYS!_

_ANYWAY! Here is a horribly written One-shot that shows how badly my skills have gotten since they were hidden away in a deep abyss after learning that my grammar is apparently not up to bat. Therefore, I am not the best essay writer in Grade 8. (Sorry…)_

_I hope y'all enjoy and don't be to upset when you see the end. It's not that heartbreaking. (OOPS! SPOILER ALERT :O)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Oh, and beware, this is AU because I couldn't write this as if the were demigods… It would've been awkward._

* * *

Between two people there is always a connection. Whether or not that connection is good or bad, friendly or romantic, there will always be something. A connection that mattered. And it is up to those two people to decide what kind of connection they want.

Currently, Katie Gardner was having a little bit of trouble with one connection.

Travis Stoll was a boy. He was a boy who entered her life, and was most likely not leaving it anytime soon. There were times when Katie believed that he was just another boy who was her friend. A boy whom she could laugh with. A boy who she could maybe become really good friends with. A boy who could hold her secrets, share some of his, and never betray her. Those were the times when Katie believed the connection they had was a positive and friendly one that she could rely on.

And she was okay with that.

However, that was three years ago.

* * *

Fast forward one year.

Okay. Maybe Katie completely jumped across the symbolic line of friendship with Travis Stoll and started to grow a _little_ bit too fond of the curly haired boy. Yet, they were still good friends, and nothing could change that. Katie didn't want a simple crush to ruin anything. The smiles which Katie started to look a little deeper into, and the eyes that she found herself falling for a bit more.. none of that meant _anything_.

Travis Stoll was a boy. He was just a boy who possibly became easier on the eyes to look at. However, he was still a boy Katie could rely on to tell embarassing stories to, and a boy who she could comfortably tease without worrying if she offended him. He was still a boy who Katie could create secret languages with in class and communicate with in a special way without worrying about the other people in their school judging her. The boy who still willingly worked on projects with Katie. The connection they had was still positive. It still meant a lot to Katie, and it still showed itself as a strong and trustworthy bond for the two teenagers.

And she was fine with that.

However, that was one year ago.

* * *

Fast foward one year.

It had happened.

Katie Gardner had officially accepted the fact that she saw Travis as more than just a friend. As more than a secret-sharing-story-telling-gossip-talking buddy. She saw him as someone whose arms she wanted around her waist. As someone whose hands she wanted clasping hers. She simply wanted Travis Stoll.

Travis Stoll was a boy. He was a boy with kind eyes and a sparkling smile. A boy who Katie wanted to be noticed by. A boy who Katie wanted to claim as hers. Covering all of this desire however, was still the Katie who was grateful for the boy who she could call her friend. The boy who still willingly walked around campus with Katie Gardner. The boy who continuously made fun of Katie but eventually apologized even though he knew she would always forgive him. The boy who would still go on Starbucks outings with Katie Gardner. He was still the Travis Stoll from two years ago. The boy who made that friendly connection with Katie Gardner.

And she was content with that.

However, that was one year ago.

* * *

Fast forward to right now.

Nothing changed.

Nothing had changed except for the fact that Katie had grown to accept the dream of "Travis and Katie" would most likely never happen. It was soon that time. That time where the teenagers would learn to live life outside of high school and go their seperate ways. The time where Katie Gardner would be on one side of the country, and Travis Stoll would be on the other. The time where Katie had to accept the reality of change and growth.

Travis Stoll was a boy. He was a boy who Katie still wanted. A boy who Katie still had to let go. However, he was still the boy from three years ago. He was still that boy who had that special connection with Katie Gardner. Even though that connection didn't grow or become something else, it still mattered. That connection with Travis Stoll still meant something and still had its significance. Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll were probably never meant to be, or maybe they were. Only the Oracle knew, but it was something Katie would rather wait for.

And finally, Katie had accepted that.

* * *

_Told you it was bad :) … Is it weird that I talk about Travis in past tense? Meh, whatever. Too late to go back now xD_

_This is pretty much dedicated to you guys for being so supportive of me and for finding the good parts of TDG that apparently were good enough to earn a nomination._

_As for TDG I will hopefully update it soon. Summer has started for me and ideas are beginning to make their way to my brain. _

_Thanks again guys :)_

_Please review as they make me happy xD_

_(For my little ranting session that is completely optional for you guys to read…._

_WHO HAS READ WARM BODIES OR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS?! _

_I sobbed while reading TFiOS…. it was so sad. I won't spoil it for anyone, but if anyone does want to talk about it… PM me and I'll grab the tissues. Seriously though… Read it. _

_And any fans of Kickin' it out there? :P I've been fangirling all week and this hasn't happened since Percabeth… Once again, PM me if you know what I'm talking about.)_

_Finally, Chrissy is out. Keep being awesome guys!~_


End file.
